I'm glad you came
by methodicgod
Summary: He was called The ladies man, she was known as the Mattress queen. A match made in heaven or hell?
1. Chapter 1

I'm glad you came.

He was called The ladies man, she was known as the Mattress queen. A match made in heaven or hell?

There must be something in the water of Barden University. Otherwise, she couldn't understand why there were four Capella clubs. It was kind of fun, how the Trebles keep singing "whipped" as if it wasn't lame. Or how those two girls seemed so desperate to get singers with bikini body, but no one would look in their way. They started to lower the bar as time passed; even that girl with baloney boobs rejected them. She had been seeing the stands for an hour now, and nothing had caught her fancy for more than 5 minutes. The swimming club looked like fun. Semi naked men, with abs, at least three days a week sounded like her cup of tea, and so tempting. She chided herself; after all, she had to find some girlfriends.

All through high school girls had been jealous of her, from her face to her body, but what truly irked them were her grades. Whenever someone saw a pretty face, they assumed it lacked intelligence, why? Jealousy, people needed to have something where they were better than the rest, if not, they weren't special enough. For her, that was stupid, she had spent almost all her life being underestimated, and that never made her feel bad. After all, it was something she could use as an advantage. For example Miss Mary, and awful person had even called her a cheater and forced her to repeat a test in front of all the class, since she couldn't believe she could do so good in a chemistry test with her looks. That had been humiliating, especially for the teacher when she aced it, but well, that was water under the bridge. All that meant no female friends for poor Stacie and only boys whom wanted to get in her pants would talk to her. It was amazing what a pair of well proportionate goodies could get you.

Just yesterday, three boys helped her carry all her boxes to her dorm. They even invited her dinner, such nice guys. She wasn't naive enough to doubt they wanted sex for the help, but it wouldn't be so easy with her, she had standards. Don't get her wrong; she wasn't a prude, far from it. She had discovered what it was starting high school and loved it ever since. After all sex was fun, she felt free when ever she did it, the rush of the hunt, the ecstasy her body would built till she reached the end, sensations out of this world. Still, she wasn't the kind of person who would go with the first abs she saw, or the next pretty sexy smile that promised a night of wild fiery passion. She always did background check, after all, sexual diseases were hard to explain. Back to present time, maybe the Bellas weren't such a bad idea.

Once her thoughts returned she noticed a man next to her, how long had this guy been babbling next to her? Apparently, he had been tailing her since she arrived. When ever she stopped to look at something he would try to start a conversation with her and failed. It was getting pretty lame. Couldn't he see she wasn't interested? She hadn't even noticed him all this time.

"Excuse me, are you even listening?" Asked the annoyance. Of course not, she thought, maybe if I keep ignoring him, he'll leave. "Hey! I'm talking to you, it's really rude to ignore me, after all, we been talking for over an hour!" How hadn't she noticed him? He seemed really creepy, all sweaty and red and agitated, he keep getting into her personal space, no matter how far she moved, wait, did she just felt a boner? You had to be kidding! Moving to a more populated area and losing him was the better course of action, if he hadn't taken her arm.

"Hey, unhand me jerk!"

"So now you answer, I thought you were just playing hard to get, but this is getting ridiculous, let's just go to my room and finish this, after all I'm attracted to you, and you to me, this is a match made in heaven babe".

Was this dunderhead for real?

"Excuse me? First of all, when did I agree to such a thing? Second of all, I don't even know you creep. And most importantly you aren't hot enough to get a chance with me. You are hurting me, so let me go looser before I press charges".

He grabbed her even harder; leaving a handprint in her arm, in her desperation the rape whistle came to mind. As she was about to blow it he raised his hand and hit her in order to stop her. The blow was so hard she fell to the ground, the whistle flying. He was about to throw himself at her to pin her to the ground when someone intervened. Thank GOD! She was so scared, not even a week and already sexually assaulted in the middle of the day, this must be a new record.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you came.

He was called The ladies man, she was known as the Mattress queen. A match made in heaven or hell?

It was a reaction born of practice. He could still remember watching the same at home. Every time his sperm donor had a bad day. The horror, the pain in his mother face would explode while he took every frustration out into her.

At 6-years-old he couldn't understand why He hated her so much. She was such a good person, always smiling, and taking care of them. At 8-years-old he knew He was in the wrong. That year she had almost died. It was so gruesome the neighbours called the police, while he ran for an ambulance to help her. Her wounds where so deep, so gory, that even the Monster found it hard to look at.

When the police finally arrived, the paramedics had taken both to the E.R. They only found him, sitting on the stairs by the door, crying. When asked, he told them all. How He was covered in her blood, with little pieces of flesh still hanging from his knuckles. How he had starved her, yelled at her, making every single moment agonizing. He told them he just couldn't understand why she didn't leave, why she was so good to him. He always came drunk, never caring about the hour, how he would yell at the neighbours. How he was ashamed he couldn't stop him, no matter how many times he tried.

Three days later, the Monster went away, never to return. His mother had told him not to worry, that their lawyer and the good policemen would help them. The Beast would never touch them again.

He had once asked why she hadn't leaved him. She gazed at the window, took a deep breath while whispering, "I thought being divorced was worse, but I was wrong… oh, so wrong" as tears fell from her cheeks.

By the time he was 13-years-old his mother remarried. To a good man, someone he could proudly call father. He was the lawyer who helped them persecute the Beast. The weirdest of it all, he loved him like a son. He was a Monster's son, how could he love him so much, was something he couldn't understand until he was 18. That's when he gathered the courage and finally asked. Those words, that moment when everything seemed to fall into place would always be his most treasured memory. When his father said: "because even at 6-years-old you tried to protect her, without you, I'll would have never met her, it's thanks to you I have found my one true love, and she came with a dashing knight to protect her, what else could a man ask in life?"

They may have spent little time together, but he was in the important moments, and for that, he will always be thankful to his father. He taught him what a real human relationship was about, the way you always have to not only respect others but yourself as well. He was a real life mentor. Nonetheless, he had His genes; he had the potential to become like Him, he would rather suicide than hurt someone like the Beast had his mother. That's how he got famous as The ladies man, each time a one night stand, none of the girls complained aside from getting a rematch. No attachments, no pain, that way he'll never injure anyone.

That's why when he saw a douchebag about to hit a girl he started running. By the time he reached them, she was on the floor and he was about to jump her. Everything seemed to slow down, the momentum he had gained plus the force the jump had given his adversary helped to create a blow so powerful that it would knock down his opponent so hard he wouldn't walk for a week. He will probably broke his hand in the manoeuvrer, but it would be worth if she was saved.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad you came.

He was called The ladies man, she was known as the Mattress queen. A match made in heaven or hell?

It's a well know fact that life portrayed in television is a lie.

When his fist collided with the hard mass of his opponent, his knuckles exploded in pain. He had seen thousands of fistfights and never once had he thought it would hurt this much, why did they do it, he'll never know. Thankfully, the punches landed exactly were he targeted, now this rapist would be out cold. Or so he thought, one second later, probably more, the attacker started to rain blows on him. He tried to block as many as possible, he even managed to pass a few through the other's defence, but, then again, he was no boxing champion, and this was getting out of hand. Then, he perceived a crashing sound, a thump, and no more movements. As he looked around, he couldn't understand how the other one was out cold. That's when he noticed her next to the douchebag, her hands dirty and pieces of a flowerpot close to her feet. "So, that's how!" He though. She was tall, the model stereotype body, Spanish lips and the biggest blue eyes he had seen.

"Thanks for noticing," she said, her voice hoarse from the lump forming in her throat. One part of her mind and body were going haywire from her traumatizing nightmare and from the conflicting emotions of being attacked, again. The other was incredibly relieved, and almost indifferent, one could have so many bad experiences before their mind stopped processing it and just learned to live with it.

"Your welcome, I'm Donald. So, a friend of yours?"

"I'm Stacie, and no, I met him a minute or two before you arrived. Thou he says we been chatting for over an hour." Perfect, a creepy stalker, that just perfect. Some men really needed to get out more. Learn to coexist with humans and not only take whatever they wanted like the animals they had descended from. She did seem calmer than what he would expect. His mother would tremble for hours after He hurt her.

"Excuse me, your hand is bleeding, let md take you to the hospital, after all, I can't let my saviour bleed to death." She said, death by the hand that would be embarrassing. Still, they needed to get this idiot behind bars.

"No, no, I'm fine, besides, shouldn't we first call the police or something, I mean, you did get attacked, and I think you have more bruises than I. Those marks in you arm don't look pretty, and your face is swelling by the minute." He said.

"Oh, right! Just give me a second." Ok, what was that? He thought as she took her cell phone, rolled the man, took his picture, searched for something and finally dialled. "Hey dad it's me… yeah it happened again… yeah I know I need to be more careful… no, no, I really don't think that's necessary…. Yes, could you call him from me? He'll be really angry if I do… you know I don't like how he gets when he's like that… No, I don't think that's…. fine I'll do it…. Yeah, I love you too. Yeah, tell mom I said hello. Bye daddy". Was her father some FBI agent? That was really cool, and intimidating. Maybe he was an ex-marine, or some high profile mafia lord. After all, why the picture? "Ready to go?" She asked.

"What was that about? I mean, you aren't some mafia princess or the president's daughter of some far way war-ridden country, are you? Cause in that case, I don't think it's such a good idea to send them his picture. They'll cut him to pieces, and while he does deserve it, they could frame me for it, and then what? My mom would be heart broken, and that's just something I really don't want to cause" He joked.

She laughed, thank God, she was a good sport. When he gets nervous he starts telling jokes. Some girls just don't get them making it all awkward. "No, not that I'm aware of, but my dad does have some shadowy friends. So, if I was you, I'll cover my tracks, thou they may spare you for rescuing me, but who knows, maybe you orchestrated it all to make yourself look like a heroe, get closer to me, and then sell me to a Singapore slave trader. It's one of those things we'll find as we move along, is it not? And for the record, you better get a large sum for me, I'll be highly offended if you got less that 30 or 50 million."

"Really? What makes you think you are worth that much?" He asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm worth more, but, one has to give you something to bargain with".

After that, she never did clear up her father's occupation, but he wasn't worried, a girl with good humour had to come from a loving family, so even if they were mafia, they'll hopefully not frame him. As they went to the hospital, they chatted, she was amazing, she was smart and witty, with such great comebacks, and she was just too good to be true. If he hadn't been there, he would have never thought she had been attacked earlier. She wasn't jumpy or skittish. It all passed by in a flash, a coffee, a dinner, another coffee, and a kiss.

If he were to describe that first kiss, it would be as all those cheesy girly movies did. Fireworks and everything, that sent red flags all over. She stayed the night; she was by far the best he had ever had. When morning came, he knew, he really did, that she would be gone, still, a little part of him would had liked for her to stay, to get some way to contact, but she had said so yesterday. She did one-night stands, just as him, never a string attached. So no numbers where exchanged, no email addresses, not even facebook profiles. His monster side was thankful, pleased even, no morning after drama, but the part his father had nurtured, was disappointed. She was amazing; a whole new category had been made for her.

He had ignored his monster side and looked for her, he went to freshmen parties, spend hours walking on campus. No matter where he looked, she wasn't anywhere. Maybe it had been all a dream; maybe he had drunk too much and hallucinated her. As the month advanced, he lost hope. So when auditions came, he was greatly surprised to see her on stage.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm glad you came.

He was called The ladies man, she was known as the Mattress queen. A match made in heaven or hell?

When she enters the stage, the astonishment he felt was gigantic; still, he keeps his cool. Seeing her walking, all happy and bubbly sent warning bells in his head. Even for a moment his mask slipped when she said, "My hobbies are cuticle care and the E-network" he just knew there was something wrong. They had talked for hours, he had appreciated how smart she was, then, why the lie? Maybe she was trying to fill in the stereotype the Bella's were seeking for, after all, her application was for them. Nonetheless, her reasons and estrange behaviour would mean nothing if the was awful at singing.

Just as everyone else she sang Kelly Clarkson's "Since you've been gone". Boy, did she sex it up! All the Trebles were having problems keeping a strait face. Unicycle seemed like a puppy in heat, even the gays Madonna's fan seemed flustered. He was absolutely flabbergasted; it was as if a spell had befallen every single man in the room, making them primates in heat. She was the goddess of sex; a promiscuous Aphrodite, an auburn veela and they wanted to taste her. As she finished, almost all the Trebles abandoned their seats, some giving excuses such as "bathroom brake", "grandma's calling", but Bumper, the only one aside from him not in heat, told them to sit down or be kicked out. Bumper would never admit it, but he liked his girls with meat, those skinny models seemed unnatural and sickly to him. Which was probably why he hadn't found Stacie that tempting, and for that Donald thanked God and every single angel in the sky.

"That's a Bella, man" he told him "she doesn't have great vocals, but her cuteness and sex appeal may hurt us with the judges, I wouldn't put it past Aubrey to prostitute her in order to reach nationals" Knowing Aubrey, Bumper was probably right. That woman had serious issues with defeat. They were so drastic that last year nationals had been a catastrophe. "I mean, the way she dances, one would think she was having an orgasm right there, really cheap man" That was too far, still, he preferred to let Bumper chatter, it seemed to bring the others back to reality, probably saving Stacie from another attempted rape. How many near assaults had she had? After all, she seems pretty calm last time. But dancing like that truthfully didn't help her case, but then again, living all your life looking over your shoulder probably wasn't living either.

Don't get him wrong; he truthfully didn't think they had it in them to actually rape a person, but then again, she was an enchantress. He wondered if maybe Stacie's wink had been for him. He has been in her line of sight, and she had smiled when she saw him. Would she remember him? Did she regret not asking his number? Had she been looking for him as much as he did her?

It's better not to dwell on those things, and the auditions had just ended, he really had liked the last girl, Beca, was it? One could hear the same song so many times before going crazy. Also the aca-initiation night was in a week, and Bumper had left everything for the last minute. If he was lucky, and he was pretty certain he would be, Stacie would be recruited as a Bella, and then, knowing Aubrey, they would be prohibited to even breath the same air. Which, as his obsession with her keep growing, was probably one of the best ideas.

Who would have thought that in just a week, he would make one of the three critical errors that would mark his life forever.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm glad you came.

He was called The ladies man, she was known as the Mattress queen. A match made in heaven or hell?

"Well, well, well, look who's in Treble!" Said Bumper.

"Ah, classic pun!" Replied Donald

"I know." Said Bumper as the sacs where lifted from the new Treblemakers. 20 people had auditioned, only three had taken their notice. Sadly, Bumper, being Bumper had rejected the kid with the tie in the shirt for being too weird. If he was truthful, he was thankful for that, the kid was a whole new level of nerd. Besides, they not only need good singers, but also people who could set the beats. In Capella not everything is about good voices, that's a choir. You need at least one beat box; still, if Bumper had wanted, tie boy would be here instead of Jesse, or maybe even both. But then again, he could care less.

He and Bumper had been in the Trebles since freshman year. Bumper had escalated real quickly, by the end of the first year he was leader and the Trebles champions, after that, no one questioned how he had gotten there. From then on, they had been undefeatable, the Barden Bella's had been chasing after them, but the most entertaining they had managed was Aubrey's cookie tosser in the finals. He would always be amazed how passionate Bumper was about music. Thou he knew that even him was getting bored of this. When you don't have competition, the drive to success becomes smaller, and smaller. That was a story for another day, they where taking the guys to the official Aca-initiation night, where he probably would see her.

He knew Stacie had been accepted to the Bella's. Aubrey didn't know, but he had a pretty good relationship with Chloe. They had taken a class together, and since they didn't know anyone else they paired up for the final project. They spend at least 5 hours a day in the library, until deadline. If that didn't create friendship bonds, then nothing could. They even went for coffee now and then. Which meant he knew about their ridiculous oath, it went something like "I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." Charming.

He saw it as a blessing. His obsession with Stacie had grown more than what he was confortable with. He was really scared to fall in love, forget all his inhibitions and attack her, like the Monster did his mother. Then again, he might just watch from afar. Looking had never hurt anyone.

As the party progressed he and Bumper had perched in some middle point, it served to watch their new recruits and more or less see if they'll survive. Once, they had to kick one out after he had gotten so drunk he started to cause riots all over campus. Hurting some of the campus' police that had tried to detain him. Apparently, they weren't the only ones displeased with his behaviour, the faculty made his life hell, he hadn't lasted a year. Bumper had hated him, he had smudged the Trebles name, since then, he had become even bitchier in the auditions.

They had been chatting when the Bellas arrived, and of course Bumper had to say something complete narcissist in order to attract them.

"Oh yeah, ladies. Gather around. Ready for a show." Of course none even turned to watch them. From where he was standing he could see that Stacie had came too, she looked amazing, ravishing, it was almost painful to stop watching her, and those lips, those gorgeous, succulent lips.

"Come on, baby bubble, wait in line." He mocked himself.

"Yeah." Said Bumper.

"Yep." Please, please look this way, please.

No, no, no, his auto control had to be upgraded!

"You want some of this." Said Bumper looking at a blond girl who was chatting with Aubrey. Her name was Fat something if he remembered right.

"I know you do." He had always known his friend liked them with some meat on their bones. He was more into the athletic type, but to each, his own.

"Nice!" Oh, Bumper was loosing steam; maybe he'll play the best friend card.

"Bumper and Donald."

"Mmm-hmm." Yeah, it hadn't worked.

"Gettin' it... gettin' it." And boy, wasn't Stacie getting it? She had at least 4 boys surrounding her. Her cup had been refilled at least 10 times, which was worrying; those wolves were just trying to take advantage of her. At least she was with another Bella. Wasn't she the one he had confused with a dude? Was she looking at Stacie's boobs? Arg! Not only guys, but also girls! He had too many competitors, if he chooses to compete, that is.

They had been at least one hour at the same spot. "Who do you think would be easier to sleep with, Captain America or a great white shark?" He asked, it was something he had wondered for a time, thou it was kind of random.

"A great white shark…" said Bumper, but the blondie he had been observing all night came to chat, and he was asked to leave, more like shooed, but then again, if it had been Stacie, he would had done the exact same thing.

As he mingled, he heard some girl badmouthing Stacie. It was getting on his nerves, so he did what every gentleman would do. He approached her, asked her to dance, and left the party with her, making extra sure Aubrey saw them. He even crossed eyes with her, in a "Just letting you know", which obviously made her sulphur. That made his day. The one thing he hadn't counted on was the other pair of eyes who traced his steps as he exited the party, or the betrayed look she portrayed and then hided with smiles and more refills.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm glad you came.

He was called The ladies man, she was known as the Mattress queen. A match made in heaven or hell?

Stacie was a firm believer that "everything happens for a reason". Specially all those little details you just couldn't control. Nonetheless, watching Donald leave the party with that awful girl, the same that had badmouthed her all night had been disappointing. She was really excited at when she auditioned; finding him there was the cherry on top.

The night they had spent together had been one of the best ones in her life. It had been the first time she hadn't done her usual background check before hand, and hadn't regretted it. They had had a connection those few hours together, that had freaked her out, if she was truthful, but then again, life was for taking chances and being happy. Maybe, just maybe that had been the reason she had left when the sun came out, possibly, that was the reason they hadn't exchanged contact information. She was sure he had felt it too, those eyes, those kisses didn't lie. She had had pure lust, pure love, and admiration as lovers, but only with Donald she had felt a click.

Apparently, it was one sided, he could care less what kind of bed partner he got since he left with that obnoxious girl. She probably was really bad at it; she looked like the princess type. The only good thing of it all was that Aubrey had seen them. If the oath was genuine, what ever her name wouldn't be a Barden Bella much longer. Thank God!

Aside from her one sided mental drama, the party had been fun. She had met Cynthia Rose, a really cool chick; she had amazing vocals, and some sassiness that made her cheer up. Also, she had helped her to filter all those guys after her, along with Lilly. She may be a little easy, but not a desperate one. She loved the hunt, the chase, the flirting. It made it all more exhilarating. With Donald, there had been none, which would explain his indifference.

There had been a girl behind her all the time she had been talking with Cynthia Rose, she knew it was another Bella, she just couldn't remember her name. She hadn't noticed her at first, but Cynthia Rose keep sending her looks, and after, she would twitch as if she really wanted to go and talk to her, but was refraining from it. It was painfully obvious there had been some history there. Even if both tried to play it cool.

Sometimes she wondered why, if people loved each other so much, they couldn't be together. Her father had explained that sometimes love wasn't all. You could love a person all you wanted, like him and his first wife, but living with them was a whole different matter. People don't like changes. We are territorial, selfish and egoistical; "if you liked me this way, why should I change?" seemed to be our motto. She found that was ok, after all, why do you have to change to have someone with you? But her father explained that in order to live with another person, it wasn't good to be yourself and never giving an inch, that wasn't living with the other, it was cohabitating. Just like roommates, where from here to there is mine, and from there to there is yours. You can't touch my food, I can't yours, but we share expenses, common rooms and utilities.

In a relationship everything passes from mine to ours. That's why some compromises had to be made. One couldn't give everything and the other none; it had to be a partnership 50/50. Everything else was one person taking advantage on the other. Just like her favourite song Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics. What part was it? Ah right!

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree_

_I travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something  
_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

Her father had advised her to get an equal, someone to love her very much, but whom she could do the same for. Just like Beca and that Treble seemed to doing. It was obvious they had great chemistry, she had spied on her audition and seen him watch her, the way he said "wow" was really cute. Even Amy; yes Amy, she refused to call her Fat Amy, it was awful, and that she had requested to be called like that yelled how much it had damaged her in the past; was hitting it off with Donald's friend. She was just passing by when he had asked for a kiss. Her reply "Well... sometimes I have the feeling I can do crystal meth, but then I think, mmm... better not". Had made her laugh so hard her sides hurt the rest of the night.

It always amazed her how people glowed when they interacted. Watching people had become a hobby from the time her new school hated her for being too pretty and smart. Talk about biased. They had outgrown it by the second semester, but her fascination at people's reactions hadn't.

As all parties do, this ended with a lot of drunken people stumbling to get home. She walked, it helped her to sober up and clear her head. All the way to her dorm she contemplated what to do. She couldn't pursue Donald, after all, he was a Treble, they both had a one night stand rule, but worst of all, he had left with the only girl who had been mean to her, that was a clear message he wasn't interested in her, and could care less. She normally didn't repeat, but, for him, she was willing to make an exception. It had been fun, and for a moment there, she had forgotten everything but the two of them. They had entered a space where only they existed and it had been out of this world, stars behind your eyes kind of experience. Arg! That was so cheesy, especially considering he wasn't interested. It was so unfair, the first time she developed a crush and it was with a man that didn't like her back, at least not enough to greet when they crossed paths on campus. He always seemed to avoid her eyes. It was annoying. It was cruel.

With that in mind, she made the resolution to avoid him just as much. That is, until he saw him sitting on the stairs to her dorm. She wished he were here for her, but he could be waiting for someone, besides, he probably didn't know it was her dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm glad you came.

He was called The ladies man, she was known as the Mattress queen. A match made in heaven or hell?

To say he saw her would be a lie, he had sensed her. From the moment she had turned the corner, walking with the grace of a ballerina, which was weird, he had watched her all night. She had consumed a large amount of alcohol. Still, she walked in those high stilettos as if in the runaway.

After the auditions he has checked her data, her dorm room was listed, but not her room number nor her phone number, he could understand that. After all, how many creeps could get hold of it could became a mayor problem.

"I've been waiting for you," he told her.

"I thought you had different plans tonight" She replied not very impressed.

"You saw?" he responded with a grimace.

"Yeah, I've got to give it to you, you really know how to pick them, so… why you here and not with her?" She sounded very cold. So icy he could almost feel the disappointment in her. If that was true, then maybe, just maybe, he wasn't the only one with the obsession. He didn't know what to think. One part of him was jumping and celebrating, the other had freaked out, what if he hurt her, what if he was like the Monster, what if...

"I just escorted her home, but when she started to undress I left, she wasn't really my type" Truth be told, he had actually planed to sleep with her, just to get her kicked out, but she hadn't stopped talking. Every single thing that came out was garbage, dirty, stinky garbage. He couldn't even kiss her, Stacie's image keep appearing in his mind, he touched Corey and goosebumps raised in his skin. It was like his heart screamed "No! Not her, she's not her!" over and over again. That's why he had gotten her more drunken, took her home, ruffled her sheets, undressed her and made it look as if they spend the night together and he had left in the morning.

"Why?" She looked confused and indifferent at the same time.

Here was the big gamble. He could say "she wasn't you", literally extending his neck to place in the guillotine, he could say he was a gentleman who couldn't take advantage of a drunk girl or relate his true intentions of getting her kicked out of the Bellas' which could be appreciated or not, or, he could say something all douche and alienate her. This was a question of what he wanted. Was he willing to let his fears and inhibitions go and try something more with her, or was he going to keep watching her from afar?

She was watching him, waiting he felt the pressure rise, he made his decision, he just hoped this wasn't a mistake.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm glad you came.

He was called The ladies man, she was known as the Mattress queen. A match made in heaven or hell?

He was the biggest idiot in the whole world. He realised it 5 seconds after he made his choice. Her face, oh God, her face! He had done as planned he alienated her. As always he was divided in two. The strange thing was that the parts had reversed, the monster was literally howling to him to go after her, to fix this. His father's part was relieved. The pressure was gone, no more danger. After all this, he had no chance with her. Nonetheless, her words had cut him, and the worst of all, renewed his admiration for her.

"I thought you were braver." Five words, only five, nonetheless, they cracked his resolution.

It was strange, she could have called him many derogatory names, he had been a big jerk, but she had referred to his courage. It was as if all the awful things he said to her slipped from her skin, never reaching, it was almost as if she knew his inner turmoil. That was insane how could she?

She was gone for almost an hour when he finally moved. He had revised everything he knew about her. She was smart, she was funny, she was a goddess incarnated, incredibly athletic if those toned arms and legs didn't say so, their session in bed had proved that and how elastic a girl could be. She was used to being assaulted, which still made him angry and confused at the same time. She was too calm and collected. She hadn't frozen as he saved her; after all, in the end, she was the one to knock out the rapist. All those were his first impressions. Then, as a Bella, he had watched her all bubbly and dumb. He saw as she enchanted every single person in the room. After talking with Chloe, he had realized that while the men were transformed into puppies in heat, all the girls were really feeling the lyrics, Stacie had really been happy since he was gone, who ever that was, and she had gotten in everyman's pants, cause you know "I get what I want." That's why, even thou her vocals weren't that great, the feelings she conveyed where powerful, just like Beca's song.

Some times he had the impression Chloe really loved the female form. Not in the lesbian kind of way, more in the, I'm in love with me, every thing that's similar must be beautiful as well. Thou her shower story with Beca and Tom had been hilarious. Her boyfriend must be really open minded, or found her eccentricities sexy, since he did not make a big deal of all her flirtations with Beca. That's always a good thing. They seemed really close in the party, at least to the mouth, and she seemed really happy last time they talked, thou she complained a littler of her vocal chords. He had tried to convince her to see a doctor, but the most he had managed was a "I'll think about it," that was something.

Back to Stacie, she was an enchantress. At the party, she seemed to drink a lot, but she walked normally to her dorm. Talked naturally with him, not the fake brunet blondie she had projected all night. That woman was confusing. He had done right in alienating her. Right? He just wished that was true.

As the month progressed he realised the major error he had committed. It was the same day he saw Stacie in someone's car, a red convertible, to be exact. She looked gorgeous, almost glowing. He was returning from accompanying Chloe from the doctor, Tom had a job interview and couldn't go with her, and she didn't want her friends from finding out she had notes, which apparently hurt like hell and Chloe had nerves of still and an above average pain threshold. That afternoon the Bellas' had done an awful presentation at some fraternity fall mixer and everything seemed to fall down, Chloe came clean and Aubrey panicked. IT wasn't his business, so he never gave his opinions and only listened. He new Chloe appreciated it, cause Aubrey had became authoritarian and every thought that hadn't been processed by her was wrong.

He kept thinking of Stacie, he had tried going out with at least 10 girls and none where close to her. They were incredibly dull in comparison. It was a let down, he was craving her, and he had become addicted. So when the riff off came he just couldn't stop himself.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm glad you came.

He was called The ladies man, she was known as the Mattress queen. A match made in heaven or hell?

He did everything to hide it, this obsession, his dreams and the distress of every waking moment. He stoped looking for her. She had become an addiction. It was driving him insane, he was constantly distracted and every time he got glimpses of her he starts to follow in her direction. Bumper had even scolded him, he couldn't remember at all his words, but it was probably offensive mockery. This had become a problem. Which is why he took the weekend off to talk to his dad. After talking for hours, his father smiled and told him it was okay to be happy. That the difference between his progenitor and him was that he did care if he hurt the other person, while He hadn't, He had been selfish and pursued only His satisfaction, only His release, never considering his mother's feelings. Now, for the first time both sides of him agreed. They wanted her, and they wanted her now.

That's why he had started the hunt. He wanted her to yearn for him as much as he did her. He wanted her to search for him. It didn't matter he had been a jerk, not even his fears where important. He had been in withdrawn and it was getting dangerous.

Don't get him wrong, it's not like he's a beast in search of his mate. He had realised his error, and wanted to reverse it. It wasn't going to be easy, how do you tell the girl whom you practically push over a cliff, that you are incredibly attracted to her. If you saw it objectively, they had spent less than a day together. He had probably idolized her with so much fantasizing. He made her into some kind of goddess, if some of the rumours where true, he couldn't be farthest from the true, they called her the mattress queen, everybody said they had had her, none could prove it. Still, he wasn't blind to how deceitful she was. If she wanted people to know, they would. Besides, no one had actually seen her with anyone, even if she said she had lots of sex. Which had Chloe laughing, there's a Mexican saying, "tell me what you boast about, and I'll tell you what you lack," but he had seen her, maybe not 20 guys, but at least with 3 or 4. Rumours always start from the truth, as it spreads becomes 99% people's input to make thing more dramatic and 1% truth, specially for such desired girl. How do you get the hottest girl in campus to notice you?

His plan was simple, don't let her forget you, which meant he had to move the skies, oceans and mountains to find out her schedule, thank God for Chloe, she had given it to him with a coy smile, not asking questions, but her eyes conveyed "I'll use this as blackmail".

He would parade in front of her in 4 out of her 7 classes, that way it seemed he had classes in the same place, and it was total coincidence how much they could see one another. The second phase was to make him look desirable. There's just this thing with the female gender he could exploit. Whenever she throws something no one can pick it up, it's prohibited, and then there was the, if so many want it, there have to be a good reason for it. That's why he made sure to strut with 5 of the 10 girls in front of her. More easily said than done, he still didn't know how to do it, but maybe after the riff off he could devise something.

The riff off, it could be describe in only one word: **hot**.

Not only were he and Stacie creating sparks, but Jesse and Beca, and Bumper and Fat Amy. Then Beca sang something really cool, which left the Trebles speechless still they won. Thou it tasted bitter.

It was quite slow while singing about "Ladies of the 80's." It started to get interesting when the theme was "songs about sex" he had jumped at the opportunity, he could attack from that angle, but Cynthia Rose beat him to it. Then Stacie followed her, and damn, she had improved her vocals and that dance was making his temperature rise, and the blood to run south. When she sang, "sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me" he just had to respond. He thought the moment he started singing she would back off, but no, not her, she stood her ground, challenging him for more, so, he proposed a "let's talk about you and me". Then, Aubrey took her, but she was on fire, so, of course, she interrupted with "baby, all through the night I'll make love to you, how you want me to…" It was so intense he just had to stop looking at her and back off before his body reacted in a way that could embarrass him for the rest of his life, he just wanted to kiss her, lock her in his bedroom and never ever go out. Then Jesse just had to cut in by singing to Beca. It was cute, and dorky, like he was. That's when all the Trebles found out the extensive knowledge of Beca's musical repertoire and skill. Really, "No Diggity" from Blackstreet, Dr. Dre and Queen Pen, it was all the way back from 1996, considering she was probably 18 or 19 years old, meant she was 2 or 3 years old when the song was out. How she knew it so well, no one knew. It was refreshing to hear all the people singing with her. Even Bumper was impressed, and that's not very usual.

After winning, Bumper of course had to go and flirt with Fat Amy, which in Bumper world meant bully the girl. After the Trebles had partied all night, and for once he didn't return with a girl. As he reached the doorknob a post it caught his attention.

_Have you become braver?_

No signature, no name, just four words. It had to be from Stacie, no one had accused him of being a coward but her. Then, fast as lighting he realised she knew where he lived, she had come looking for him and cared enough to leave him a note, she wasn't indifferent to him, nor did she hate him, the night couldn't become better. The biggest smile broke his face. He pondered if he should go looking for her, but he only new what dorm she was in, not the room number. He could always ask in the reception, but it was 3 in the morning, they wont be cooperative and he smelled. He was pondering at the door, when he heard his name whispered on his ear.

"Donald" he knew that voice, it plagued his dreams every single night took him out of his trance. As he turned, he was blinded from her beauty or the beer had finally catched up to him. She was a goddess, no matter how long he keep looking in her direction she was, a flawless divinity. The proximity was clouding his mind and her lips where like water in the desert.

He had to play it cool; he couldn't believe his plan had worked! He was about to dance in joy, but that would probably freak her out. What came next, he just couldn't put into words.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm glad you came.

He was called The ladies man, she was known as the Mattress queen. A match made in heaven or hell?

She wasn't the kind of girl to be obsessed over minor things. So when Donald had told her to never get close to her, she had been offended. Who did he think he was? First he saves her, then they spend an incredible day, after that, he keeps his distance, then he lefts the party with the only girl who had been mean to her and now he's insulting her, but he's projecting fear. This man is confusing as hell! It's in that moment that she understands. She had done her usual background check after the auditions. He had a dark past, that's why he was scared of hurting her and wanted to drive her away. He took Corey with him, staged a hot night of passion, and made sure Aubrey saw them to make sure she wasn't back and bullied her. She had seen him and Chloe drinking a coffee a week ago. So he probably new about their oath, he was aware of what leaving together would cause.

As he keeps on insulting her, she makes eye contact. The raw pain was obvious; he was scared, for her, of her and the future, he was confirming the connection wasn't only in her head. She's happy, she's sad and she's confused. It's illogical she could care so much for someone she had barely had contact with. Did she want to do something about it?

As she ponders, silence invades her senses; he's looking at her, waiting for the finishing blow. For her to call him names, curse his name and swear to never meet him ever again, under pain of death. But, she can't find those feelings, it hurts, of course it does, no one can rejoice after such a verbal beating, but, she doesn't hate him, she's just disappointed. "I thought you were braver." He's frozen, so she leaves.

After that, for a whole month she made sure to tempt him, to make sure she's always in his thoughts. A glimpse here and there, on the cafeteria, the coffee shop, the grocery store, on his way to campus, on the way back, everywhere, she wants to be everywhere for him, she wants to make him hallucinate her, to crave for her. Then Chloe asks permission to pass him her schedule, she smiles and stops her hunt. It's his turn, he finally realised he wants her, he can't live without her, her anger diminishes.

For the riff off she made sure to dress provocative, her cleavage is pronounced, her jeans are skin-tight, her hair flows and her make up is virginal. When she sings, he immediately zeroes in her. She taunts him, provokes him, calls him and then Jesse cuts in and ruins the moment. Beca does amazing, so do they all, and Aubrey is her stuck up persona as always. Why they can't figure the stupid A's time is beyond her. Then again, she confuses them on purpose. She finally found out the story behind Cynthia Rose and Denise break up, and tries to stop Cynthia Rose in her gambling problem, but having her ex so close isn't helping much.

As she was going home, she saw Corey leaving someone's room, she isn't one to judge, but she looks fatter. After 2 hours of tossing and turning in her bed, she huffs in frustrations and decides this hunt is getting nowhere. So he goes to see her hunter, to tempt him a little more and gauge his reactions. How much braver he's gotten.

He isn't home, so she leaves a post it, makes a wrong turn and catches Donald just outside his door. Well, this could be interesting.

"Donald" she whispers seductively on his ear. He jumps, that would have been cute if he hadn't seen her with such raw feelings.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm glad you came.

He was called The ladies man, she was known as the Mattress queen. A match made in heaven or hell?

First he notices her lips, those amazing voluptuous lips, then her voice, and finally, her eyes. She seems amazed; maybe he should get his feelings down a notch.

"Bloody hell!" She shouts as if burned.

"Oh shit! I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean it! I'm sorry if this making you uncomfortable"

"What are you talking about?"

"You shouted! I scared you"

"No, no you didn't! Your stupid neighbour just pinched me, how could you not notice?"

"Huh?" Now that's awkward, when did someone pass by? He had only seen her the last minutes. He could almost swear there was no one else in the hallway. That is, until he realised Mike was trying to pinch her again.

The thing about Mike is that he is 4' 1" and a pervert. If he can flip a girl skirt he will do it, if he can enter a convenience store and rob without being seen by the cameras, he would do it and even flash the casher.

"What are you doing?" A note of fear in her voice, as Mike approached for her once again.

"Just checking if it's broken or not, if it is, I need to take you to the hospital, if it isn't I just need to make sure," he answered.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" She was defiant, her eyes shining with laughter, and even posing.

"Yes, pretty sure, when I was growing up I used to hit my bum a lot, broke it at least 5 times." He reassured her, he wanted to touch her again; apparently, Stacie found it more hilarious than offensive. "I swear I won't make it worse," projecting the most confidence he could manage.

"I don't like this, but I don't really have an option, do I?"

"We could go directly to the hospital." This was getting too subrreal, did he interfere or let her fend for herself? She looked quite in control, but with girls, you never know.

"No, it's okay, just, be careful, I don't think it's broken but I'm becoming light headed."

"So, been here often?" He joked. Was Mike flirting with Stacie? Was he just seeing it and letting it play? The monster his father side where once again in agreement. 'You can't let a midget win the girl you been peening after this three months!'

He turned to see her, and could perceive humour on her face. How could she be this nonchalant when Mike was about to pinch her again, he did not now. This was eating him alive, it was time he stopped it.

"Mike, let me introduce you to MY Stacie" My? Oh my God, did he just said MY? Well, you only live once, and she is one of a kind, worst scenario she would slap him, and go with Mike in a hot/touchy date. Best case, she smiled. And boy did she smile!

She was a good sport, if not, she wouldn't have played with Mike. But for a moment he could see her hesitate, but then, she just smiled. Let me told you something. As you have read, I'm always portraying her as a goddess, but that's her usual state, now, when she smiles, it's out of this world. Her eyes sparkle, her skin radiates light and all her becomes something out of this world. As if a deity of such a far away concept we simple humans could never comprehend it. I just new that instant, that single second I was lost. There would never be another girl for me. I was standing in front of the women I wanted to marry, the mother of my sons, the owner of my heart. I just thought 'Damn, I'm lost'.

"Nice to meet you Mike, I hope my backside is intact, but I prefer for Donald to check it, if you don't mind" She said.

Mike, being good a good sport saw we where in another dimension, or at least I. We were in a parallel universe where only she and I existed. That didn't sound so bad. I mean, I'll probably miss the Trebles and my family, but if we could get a phone to work, it wouldn't be so far from heaven as described in any book.

Mike left, we enter my room. I took her post-it, planning to save it for all eternity. Then froze, she was in my room, on my bed to be more exact; I had just said she was mine, and she hadn't yet slapped me. Oh boy, oh boy!


	12. Chapter 12

I'm glad you came.

He was called The ladies man, she was known as the Mattress queen. A match made in heaven or hell?

She was sure he was out of courage. Apparently telling a little man to get away from your woman was easier than telling said person you cared for her. Then again, it probably wasn't easy for him. She had read his profile. A really hard life when he was small, that left most people marked. According to a friend of her father, it could drive you to two paths, or you became extremely violent or you tried to be the exact opposite of that that you fear. Evidence and psychological examinations that Donald had insisted on having had show he was the second case.

The fact that he was scared to become like his father was proof enough, and ever her father agreed that he wasn't a bad person. Just not the kind he wanted for his daughter. Then again, no one would ever be, and he had protected her, or at least tried to, when that creep assaulted her.

Sometimes she wondered if she would ever have a normal relationship. She was sick and tired of so many people hitting on her. It was getting dull. So when Donald came, and the hunt began, it was exhilarating. He saw her before anyone, besides the creep in the activities fair. He was funny and didn't kick a fuss over the incident. He had make sure that awful girl was kicked out of the Bella's for being mean to her and even if he though she hadn't noticed, he had been keeping the stalkers away.

That's why; when he tried to keep her away she was so disappointed. He was the only one he was willing to give a second chance and he screwed it up.

"So, are we going to do something or I'm just going to stay in your bed sitting and you standing awkwardly the rest of the night?"

"I've got to say, I'm amazed how you managed Mike"

"Why you say so?" That was not what she expected he would begging with, but maybe he needed a minute or two to gather himself.

"Well, normally he get bitch-slapped so hard that his man boobs concave in less than 5 seconds from meeting a woman"

"Oh, that!" She laughed. Actually, they had already met, she had even kissed him once, so she already knew his kind of humour, same reason why he took it so far, but Donald couldn't know that, at least not yet. Lets see how this second date turns about.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm glad you came.

He was called The ladies man, she was known as the Mattress queen. A match made in heaven or hell?

To tell the truth, he didn't know how the night had ended. One moment they were talking and laughing, the next over each other. It seemed as if they didn't touch they couldn't breath. Her scent was everywhere, his desk, his chair, the walls, the bed, the floor, even the shower. Thank God he didn't have a roommate and no one bathed at 5 a.m. as Chloe had mentioned and them confirmed. When they finally woke up, it wasn't awkward, as they feared. It became another moment together. They talked, danced a little and had breakfast in bed. Thank god for cereal.

She left early, since the Bella's had rehearsal everyday at 8. He searched her after and they spend the whole day together. It seemed as if time flied by when they were together. Chloe found them once in the shower, but didn't judge. Even Beca had once found them, did a double take, shaked her head and kept on walking.

The regionals were dull, and the Sockapellas once again proved that it doesn't get better for everyone after high school. So when Jesse asks if they shoyld clap, Bumper and him remarked that never, especially to them. Thou he liked the fact that they changed songs and tried, really tried, although they really where bad. Poor guys. But when Stacie reached the stage, he zeroed in her. He need Aubrey had decreed to sing the same songs as last year and no one agreed, but she was the fearsome leader and her word was law. Or so Chloe once complained about. Stacie never did, funny enough. She was really happy to have friends. She cancelled once or twice a date with him in order to go with Fat Amy, he finally learned her name, thanks to Bumper mentioning her constantly, and Beca. Apparently Beca wanted to go to L.A. and produce music, but her father disagreed until she had a degree. Nonetheless, the one she mentioned the most was Cynthia Rose.

He didn't like it, he knew she spend more than 50% of the time seeing her boobs and the other 50% actually listening to her, he had once confronted her about it. She had just smiled like the cat that ate the canary, and gave him a kiss. He didn't push it, but the feeling had been nagging in the back of his head for quite a while.

Coming back to the regionals, they sang quite well, better than in their barnyard explosion but still kind of dull till Amy (Stacie didn't like it when he called her Fat Amy) took the microphone, that girl had spunk. Which is probably what saved them. Thou Aubrey probably didn't saw it that way, as Stacie later told him while he nursed him from this fight with those old dudes.

Sorry for the late post, but I was graduating, and that apparently takes more effort than what I was expecting. Hopefully you'll like it. I've changed chapter 9 and 10. I've also wrote 11, 12 and 13… Review if you like


	14. Chapter 14

I'm glad you came.

He was called The ladies man, she was known as the Mattress queen. A match made in heaven or hell?

Its strange, the world, and it's people. Human beings are constantly trying to find themselves. Some do so in the start and manage to loose the path later in life. Others take decades to understand, treasure and accept themselves. For Stacie, it wasn't a prolonged search.

She was smart, she was athletic, and she was hated and envied. That was her reality. She had found peace with it in her teens; university wasn't going to change it. Human nature could be understood in some form and she didn't dislike it, or found it unjust. She had her cards and she only tried to play them to her advantage as everyone else. There wasn't a big secret in her life. Her family worked for the CIA, different areas, but still the same.

She would follow the family tradition, and loved it. Who didn't want a job that resembled a spy movie? She was contented with her life. That is, until Donald. He made her feel so much it was hard not to show it. She had been sloppy and let him see her true self, not the sex crazed barbie she had portrayed for the Bellas. He hadn't judged, nor even once asked. She loved that about him, he never pushed and gave her space. Most of her past boyfriends had tried to control her. Always on top or her, it was bothersome, especially when they had imagined affairs. Really, if she had wanted, he would never be the wiser. Then again having insecurity was human's most prominent fault.

Was she like them? Like everybody else trying to leave a mark in this world? Her mom used to say that every generation had to be even better. Her brother had a degree in engineering like both her parents. Was planning on a master's degree and probably a PhD before he even got 30. Both her parents had masters, but only her mother a PhD. Would follow that path make him happy? Was it worth so much the positive opinion of their parents? Don't get her wrong, she loved them to death, she would easily and without question enter a fire in order to save them, would cross a country infested with zombies to reach them, but they had always controlled them by guilt.

It had become a problem. Her brother had always proclaimed he would make his life to pleasure himself, but in the end he had done, as her mother had wanted. He had wanted to study economics, entered their mother's alma mater and ended changing majors to engineering after a year. She never knew the reasons, but at first he was really happy, so she didn't question it. Then, as time passed by, he took longer to graduate than expected, it was a if he was scared of the future. After university what is there to do? Get a job; wor days a week from 7 o'clock in the morning to 6 in the afternoon. The first year you have only 5 days for vacation. As you just graduated you get the lowest salary and time. Her brother was scared of the future, even she could see that, and she was 5 years younger.

Then, there was her mother, always trying to mould her to be like her. It was getting tiresome. Then again, she did it for love. That's why Donald had become more than one nightstand. There had been guys with good labia and/or handsome but he was the only one to make chemicals in the body react. He was sweet, he was rouge, he was commanding and at the same time he let her be. He never pressured her, his kisses set her on fire and best of all, he was a really lover.

When one starts to have sexual intercourse one has to always take into accounts the 1% chance that the anticonceptive doesn't work, in which case there will be a life forming. If such happened, you don't want your father's baby to be a douche bag, or dumb, or one with mental problems. At least not her, she didn't mind taking care of the baby all by herself, but to have to watch over her shoulder in fear of a psycho was another thing all together. If you think having a baby it's the solution to keep a man by your side you are going to have a bad time and the baby would be the one to bear all the psychological scars, and therapy isn't cheap.

That's why she liked Donald the most from every other relationship or rendezvous she had had. Not only was he amazing to her, he would be incredibly with children. The trauma his father had left him didn't let him see it, but she was sure, after all, one could hide so much before the mask cracks.

The regionals had passed and so did the semi-finals, they lost to a teen looking want to be Bruno Mars. Aside from that not much excitement had passes except for Beca's fight with Jesse and the Bellas, thou Stacie thought it was more a problem with pride (Aubrey's) and thoughtlessness (Beca's) but who was her to judge? Things with Donald had been quite tame; both had gone home for vacations, and kept texting. Her father had looked amazed at the long relationship, put surveillance in his dorm and house and deemed him sane enough to keep on the association. He had even sent her brother to spy on his home life, but he had come clean, thank God! Her father was getting out of hand.

That is, until she received a text message from Donald.


End file.
